Tracy's New Boyfriend
by TWIMC
Summary: So, Tracy recently got a new boyfriend, and she really likes him. But it seems that Amanda really likes him too. (Smut, cheating wife, cheating boyfriend)


Summary: So, Tracy recently got a new boyfriend, and she really likes him. But it seems that Amanda really likes him too. (Smut, cheating wife, cheating boyfriend)

Not too long ago, Tracy de Santa met a boy named Cole at a party. He was Caucasian with pitch black hair and was kinda skinny. They talked, hung out, and after awhile, they started dating. As they went on, Tracey brought him home to meet her parents. And it went surprisingly well. At first, Tracy's father, Michael, was mistrustful of him, like any father would be. But Cole had dated enough to know how to get on a father's good side, and Michael grew to like him. But, there was one tiny problem.

Tracy's mother Amanda. She was so hot. She was wearing a dress that revealed good amount of her enormous cleavage, and he swore she flashed him the bedroom eyes once or twice. Luckily, Cole'd dating experience also taught him how to hide a boner. That night when he went home, the first thing he did was masturbate to the thought of Amanda.

Anyway, a week has past since then and Tracy has fallen ill. It was nearly 11:00 am and Cole had just arrived at the de Santa household visit her. He knocked on the door hoping it'd be anyone but…

"Cole?" She said as she answered the door.

...Amanda. Just great.

"Hey there, Mrs. De Santa." He let out awkwardly.

"Oh please, I already told you, call me Amanda." She insisted with a big, slightly suspect smile on her face.

"I came to check on Tracy." He said.

Her smile grew. "Well, she's asleep, but come on in." She invited.

And so he did. And he could decide whether or not he liked her facial expression. On one hand, he felt he had to stay loyal to Tracy. But on the other.

Amanda was so hot.

It certainly didn't help that she was wearing a pair of tight fitting high cut work out shorts and one of those half tank tops people wore during exercise. Also she was sweating.

"Sorry about the sweat. You caught me in the middle of a work out." Amanda spoke up.

"I could tell." he responded, pointing out the exercise equipment in the living room.

"Well, like I said earlier, Tracy's practically out cold in her room. She's a pretty heavy sleeper." Said Amanda. Cole wondered why she brought that up.

"Ok then. I'll just…"

"Wait!" Amanda said suddenly as Cole turned around, grabbing his arm. "Come with me."

She pulled him up the stairs and into her room, not bothering to answer when he asked what she was doing. She closed the door and locked it behind her.

"What are you…" he began, but suddenly choked on his words when Amanda flashed her breasts.

"I know you have dirty thoughts about me, Cole." She said seductively. "I saw it all over your face at dinner. Time to make good on those thoughts."

At this point, Cole couldn't believe his situation. Was she actually gonna have sex with him?

This question was answered when she took of her top fully as she moved closer to him.

"W-What about Tracy." He managed to stammer out.

"Like it told you, she's a heavy sleeper. Not even an earthquake could wake her up." She responded cooly. "Oh, and don't worry about Michael and Jimmy. Michael's out doing whatever he does every day. He usually not back till the evening. And Jimmy said he was going to the park, but I don't believe him."

He simply nodded.

"Anyway," she continued. "Why are your pants still on?"

She dropped to her knees and began taking off his pants. This brought him out of his trance and he immediately took of his shirt.

When Amanda finally got him down too nothing but his underwear, she pulled them down to reveal his 10 inch manhood. He was kinda nervous as he looked down at her admiring it, but she alleviated this by looking up and taking him in her mouth, moving up and down slowly and looking up at him during. He couldn't believe the sensation. He'd done this with Tracy before, and she was pretty good, that seemed to run in the family, but Tracy couldn't compare to Amanda.

She kept going, moving faster and faster, until she was full on deepthroating him. She immediately pulled back at the first taste of precum. Cole was kinda disappointed at this, but he understood why she did it.

Amanda got up and bent herself over her bed. She moved be legs back and forth, hypnotizing him with the sight of her pulling down her shorts, revealing her large, round, well sculpted ass.

"I'm waiting." She said, shaking it all about.

Cole now dropped to his knees and buried his face in her womanhood. She moaned loudly as his tongue pushed deeper and deeper inside her. Soon enough, she was using her hand to push his head into her as she started grinding up against him.

Eventually, Cole had enough. He stopped licking, stood up, and started teasing her genitals with his own. Amanda looked back at him and bit her lip.

God, he couldn't take it anymore.

He stuck it in as deep as it would go, drawing loud moans from the both of them.

He began thrusting in and out of her. He couldn't believe the feeling of being inside Amanda. Though she wasn't as tight as Tracy, her insides were still really hot. He just couldn't look away from the sight of Amanda's ass slapping up against him.

Amanda was also enjoying herself. She could feel all 10 inches of him pushing deeper than she ever thought he could go, hitting all the right spots.

After a while, she stopped them both.

"Quick question, have you ever fucked my daughter?" She inquired. "Be honest."

"Uhh, yeah." He responded, very confused.

"Have you ever done anal?" She followed up.

"Umm, no." He said

She smiled devilishly at him as she pulled him out and put him up against her backdoor.

He got a grip and push himself into her, drawing a symphony of moans from the both of them.

Then he resumed thrusting. He'd never felt this before. Amanda's backend was even hotter. He couldn't get enough. Tracy would never let him do this.

Amanda, meanwhile could barely take it. All 10 inches of him were driving deeper into her exit, driving her crazy. She hadn't done this in a long time.

Soon enough, Cole loudly moaned as his climax forcefully pushed it's way thought him and into Amanda, causing her to moan loudly as well.

He pulled out and admired his work. He couldn't believe he just fucked Amanda.

They processed to get dressed before Tracy woke up. Afterwards, Amanda gave him her number.

"If you're ever alone, and could use some company, just call me." She said with a wink and sent him his way.

As he made his way home, he smiled to himself. As long as they didn't get caught, he could date Tracy and have sex with her mom.

At the end of the day, he was glad Amanda had been the one to open the door.


End file.
